A Present of Leaves
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Toki gives Skwisgaar and Nathan a fall-season present and it turns a bit slash-y. M for lemon, PWP more or less.


Hello, readers!  
My first 'fic in a while. I've actually been working on this for 3 days so pardon if it kind of peters out at the end. Enjoy!  
_

A vast autumn chill floated through the grey skies this time of year. As the current flowed in a curl it brought the unmistakable scent of the season with it. Leaves dancing in their golden dress, whistling the well memorized tune of time and perhaps the crispest season known to man. An aura of soft calm blanketed the area as the ever lasting cycle of transition prepared itself for the bitter silence of winter. Ears enjoyed the fair song of song of the season for soon the earth's music would be only the howl of the bitter gusts.  
Even on Mordhaus grounds there was calm. If anything, the solid dragon was the most festive and season-appropriate home in the area. Jean-Pierre had been bent over a hot stove and elbow deep in the oven producing various pumpkin pies and apple crisps. The scent of those apples and pumpkins filled the halls and a few lucky rooms with the heart warming scent. Even as the boys seemed to hate their parents and anything sentimental- there was a certain allure to the smell of a fresh baked pie or other pastry.  
"- and I think that's enough for today and I expect a very good profit this October."  
Bored and lazy Dethklok sat around their large table in their meetings room. Ofdensen sat at the head and just finished his monologue about his expected whatever and other whatcha-ma-call-its that needed to be done this month. As usual, he was the only one fully focused, and as usual, he knew it.  
While everyone's mind was wandering (from Skwisgaar planning a new guitar solo to Murderface wondering about who would make Miss October), it was Toki who had the kindest of thoughts. _'It ams a nice day out. Wow-wee! Halloweens ams coming. Candy! I wonders hows the others like the fall... I's know!' _he thought. A smile came across his face and he casually left he table just as Pickles went off saying something about a liquid lunch.  
Without dawning a coat or scarf the youngest man embraced the cool air. It always had a tendency to remind him of his Norse beginnings and ancestry. But this wasn't about him. Rather, it was for the others. Running over to a nearby tree, Toki picked up an armful of leaves and raced back into the warm home he shared with the others. Carefully, he made his way to Skwisgaar's white bedroom. It being empty, he dropped the handful of leaves on and around the blonde's bed. For a touch of friendliness, he arranged some of the leaves into a smiley face ready to greet the next person.  
Satisfied, Toki went once more out to the tree and picked a new pile of leaves. His arms full of reds, oranges and yellows he next ventured to Nathan's room. Just as before, the guitarist dropped them on and around the front mans large bed. The crimson sheets created a rich backdrop for the colorful leaves. It was pretty.  
"This ams goings to be great!" Toki said excitedly as he arranged a similar smiley on Nathan's bed.  
Pulling himself back, Toki admired his work. It appeared as if a small gust had delivered the wandering colors into the room. The brunette was just about to turn to leave when he felt a presence behind him.  
"Toki? What the fuck is this?"  
Toki turned to see Nathan standing behind him shutting the door. He didn't look mad, but he didn't look happy either. If anything the black haired man looked a little confused.  
"Oh hi's, Nathan!" chirped Toki, "I ams just finishings yous a fall present."  
Nathan leaned ever so slightly on his left side to try and see around the thin man in front of him. What he saw was crunchy icky little dried leaves that would only get smaller and more annoying.  
"It's nice, Toki," Nathan said.  
Toki smiled and began to talk about something or other dealing with the season.  
"Can you help me clean it up?" the front man asked as he approached his bed, swinging his arm over the top to push some of the leaves off to the floor.  
The smile on Toki's face fell.  
"You don'ts like?"  
"Erm- no," Nathan said dryly, "I do; but I was going to lay down and think of some songs."  
Toki smiled once more, but this time it was softer and one of understanding.  
The two men got began to sweep and drop leaves and as many little pieces onto the floor. It wasn't a perfect job, but it was good enough. Nathan crawled on his bed and laid down. He pulled out his iconic black voice recorder and began to mutter various song topics. Toki stood; watching.  
The large front man rambled off a few more topics before looking awkwardly at the thin man still watching.  
"Erm… is there anything you need?"  
"Naw, I was just thinking," Toki said.  
"About what?"  
Toki bit his lip a tiny bit. He couldn't come out with it, but he was thinking of the front man. It was obvious that Nathan was the kindest band mate to him. He usually never scoffed or scolded him. Toki really liked Nathan. And in the last few years of being in the band he was liking him more and more. Sometimes when the brunette was in bed with a woman his thoughts crossed to the black haired front man. How would Nathan be in bed? What would it be like if Toki was the woman and Nathan was with him?

"You ok?"  
Toki snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at the front man. He smiled nervously and tried not to stare. Nathan was laying on his back with his arm behind hid head. His shirt stretched over and his muscles were visible. It was tasteful- if not almost erotic. The guitarist never really spent alone time with Nathan so this was the first time these feelings really set in. It was a feeling of more than just admiration; it was almost feeling like lust.  
Toki bit his lip harder and started to sweat. Suddenly all kinds of thoughts began to bounce in his head.  
"Toki…?" Nathan said, "You really don't look good."  
Toki took a deep breath and did something he never thought he'd do. He lunged at Nathan on the bed. It wasn't aggressive, but the polar opposite. Once down on the bed the younger man quickly planted his lips on Nathan's.  
The vocalists eyes went wide and he pulled away.  
"Toki- what the fuck are you doing!"  
Toki pulled himself away and was momentarily flabbergasted.  
"Oh nos, Nathans! I'm-I'm sorry!"  
Nathan flushed and was completely unsure of what to do. He had never been kissed by a man, let alone a band mate, before. It was a strange sensation. He never felt any intimacy towards men before. But- this was different. True, Nathan pulled away, but that was the initial shock. He didn't feel disgusted or angry like he would have thought he would. He felt something different. Something he couldn't really put his black-painted finger nail on.  
Toki was stuttering and spurting apologizes.  
"Toki," Nathan said quietly and looked into the face of the brunette, "Shut the fuck up!"  
Nathan pulled Toki's head close and kissed him roughly. Toki was taken aback but didn't resist; even when Nathan slid his tongue forcefully into the guitarists mouth.

As the warm oral muscle moved freely in Toki's mouth, he moaned. He closed his eyes and felt like a puddle of warm goo as the kiss continued. When the two finally broke apart there was no mistaking what their feelings were.  
"Yous kiss good," Toki said in a small voice.  
"I'm fuck good too," Nathan said roughly.  
Toki blushed a little and before he knew it was on his back and undoing his pants.  
"You've ever done this?" Nathan asked as he removed his shirt, then sliding down his pants.  
"N-nos. Have yous?"  
"I'm into tits."  
As than undid his boots and took off his socks he wondered why he was doing this. He was romantically into Toki, but at the same time he wasn't completely turned off. It felt like there could be potential. And honestly, when would another chance to fuck a man with no strings or gossip attach arise?

The two men stripped themselves and awkward entered an embrace. They kissed deeply and nervously touched each other above the waist. It wasn't like with a woman. With a woman each man knew what to do, which is what was expected of them. They were expected to 'be the man' and take sexual charge. It was their job to while being pleasured by a groupie to put on a show and put everything they had into it. Sex wasn't just a pleasure cruise, but also a demonstration of power and prowess. It was a silent contract between rock star and bed rocker that it wasn't just about a fuck. It was about a show. But what about just two men _in _the band? Nothing to prove, nothing to explain.  
"Maybe we's shoulds…" Toki trailed off, not completely sure of what to say.

Nathan opened his mouth as if to say something when suddenly the bedroom door was thrown opened and a thin, blonde figure stepped in with a face contorted with annoyance and frustration.  
"Toki! Did yous puts da leaves alls over my room!"  
Skwisgaar didn't seem to notice the two nude men on the bed for a moment. It was two sentences later did his eyes fix on the flesh in front of him.  
"I didn't knows yous two were gay," he said candidly.  
"We're not!" Nathan exclaimed and sat straight up.  
"Yous looks like it," Skwisgaar said.  
"Oh don'ts tells the others, Skwisgaar!" exclaimed Toki.  
"Pfft," Skwisgaar scoffed, "Looks at yous twos. Cant's even fucks right."  
"Oh well excuse- wait," Nathan trailed off, "Have you ever fucked a dude?"  
"No," Skwisggar sighed in annoyance, "But I knows hows to do it. I ams good at sex."  
"Yous not!" Toki shot back.  
"Wouldn't yous want to know!"  
"Yes, I'ms woulds. Yous a lady!"  
Skwisgaar shut the door and came over and onto the bed. It all went a little too fast for Nathan to comprehend.  
"Stupid Tokis," Skwisgaar said, "This is why the ladies always wants to be in mys bed."  
The two Scandinavians entered a passionate kiss and the blonde nearly tore off ever article he wore down to being buck naked.

Watching the two men kiss and make-out was kind of hot for Nathan. He was never in gay porn but something about it was. Maybe it was because Skwisgaar could _almost _pass for a chick.

It was Skwisgaar who even started the actually touching. He brought his hand down to Toki's flaccid member and took it into his hand, gently moving his fingers over it.

"Yous likes that?" he whispered in Toki's ear.  
"Mhm!" whimpered Toki.  
Nathan brought his own hand down and began to rub himself as he watched. He could feel his lower region begin to perk and awaken as did the other men's.  
After kissing and Skwisgaar rubbing Toki to become erect, the two broke. The blonde brought himself up so he was sitting up but supported by his knees. He coyly began to play with himself as Toki and Nathan watched.  
Now it was Nathan's turn. He slammed himself over to Skwisgaar and jammed his tongue down into the Swede's. Skwisgaar took the force with grace and returned the kiss with skill and mastery. This was textbook for him.  
Toki moved himself so he was behind Skwisgaar and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. As the Swede and Floridian kissed, Toki nipped gently at Skwisgaar's neck. It sent shivers down the blonde's back and he loved every second of being the center of his man sandwich.  
"Nows we trys something more," Skwisgaar said and pulled away gently from the two.  
He told Nathan to open his legs and once they were spread he began to suck on the now erect cock. Nathan inhaled deeply and put his hand on Skwisgaar's head. It was no different from the past times he got head from a groupie- if not better. This time Skwisgaar knew all the tricks that made men tick. The blonde sucked hard and fast taking just about every thick inch in and used his tongue as the greatest tool.  
It was then Toki got in on some of the action by taking Skwisgaar's length into his own mouth. Carefully at first, Toki sucked while concentrating on the tip. He licked and flicked at the glands and made sure to moan. Skwisgaar's lips widened into a smile he couldn't control pleasured only to be pleasured himself.  
Nathan was growing sick with need. He gripped the blonde's head and begin pulling him rapidly trying to get the most intense blow he ever felt. Skwisgaar, never one to back away from a challenge, went oh-so willingly and began to suck and lick with ever more gusto.  
Skwisgaar signaled the end of the oral sex by slowly sliding the girth out of his mouth allowing a thin line of saliva to connect the two locations. Skwisgaar said simply he wasn't one to swallow and thus couldn't continue all the while still receiving Toki's amateur sucking.  
"Toki," the Swede said lazily.  
The youngest man stopped sucking and looked at the two others.  
"Nows is times."  
Toki was a bit unsure of what he meant by that statement. Those doubts were soon fixed when Skwisgaar came over and yanked the brunette's legs apart. Skwisgaar licked his pointer and thumb fingers before running them around Toki's virgin entrance.

"N-nos!" Toki protested as he curled up a bit on reflex.  
"Don't worry, I-"  
"Hmmmph," Nathan cleared his throat and said in a small voice while simultaneously rubbing his cock, "Are you sure you've never done this before?"  
Skwisgaar looked at the black haired man and shrugged silently, perhaps leaving the door open for Nathan's own interpretation. Regardless, Skwisgaar did seem to know what he was doing since he continued to rub and massage Toki until it was clear he was calmer.  
"I'ms never did this before…" Toki said.  
"Yous is lucky, Toki," Skwisgaar said, "The ladies lines up for miles tos sleep withs me."  
Toki rolled his eyes but before he could finish a full eye-rotation the blonde slowly inserted his erection inside of the youngest man. He tightened up and an exclamation escaped his lips. The Swede's face seemed to contort from the tightness and he bit his lip.  
"I-it hurts…!" Toki exclaimed.  
"Shuts ups and relax."  
Nathan watched as the two Norsemen slowly got into their groove and worked out a sexual rhythm. A bit unsure of why he was aroused, Nathan jerked his length as he watched Skwisgaar slowly speed up. Toki's head was back and he was moaning and panting. He seemed to begin enjoying it as Skwisgaar continued and even manually stimulated the Norwegian's hard member. The heavy bodied vocalist eagerly watched as his two band members fucked inches away. Toki was really taking it and Skwisgaar was clearly enjoying himself.  
Nathan felt his member throb and his lust only intensified. He crawled over and overlooked the brunette and saw a look of sheer excitement in his eyes. It was an excitement from an entirely new experience.  
"Nathans…?" Toki breathed out.  
"Suck it," Nathan blurted out.  
Toki eagerly reached for Nathan and the two men adjusted themselves so the sucking could commence. The youngest man closed his eyes and let his tongue dance around Nathan's tip and jerked the shaft that wasn't in his mouth.  
"Mmph… fuck yes," Nathan groaned.  
As their escapade continued, Toki was given more to take. Skwisgaar thrust harder and was teased by the blonde's fingers running between his legs. Nathan also moved his hips allowing Toki to take more in his mouth.

"Yous is a goods sluts," Skwisgaar chuckled.  
The brunette wanted to say something but was silenced by Nathan pushing more of his girth in his mouth. Toki was a very good bottom, taking everything given to him. Nathan took a handful of the youngest mans hair and gritted his teeth as he felt the climatic sensation draw closer.  
"I'm going to fucking cum," her murmured.  
Toki looked up at him, still blowing, as Nathan tried to hold back. Toki licked and sucked to the rhythm of Skwisgaar pounding him. Like a wave of energy everyone had something going for them in high points and points of calmer. But not too much calmer.  
As hard as Nathan tried, he eventually had to succumb to the flash of physical color he was brought to. He growled deeply as his orgasm took hold and he spilled his seed inside of Toki's mouth. Not expected such gusto, Toki pulled back and spat some of the warm liquid out. Nathan lay down and continued to watch Skwisgaar push himself inside of Toki as if nothing happened.  
"Yous likes that, Toki?" the blonde asked.  
"Nos," said Toki as he wiped his mouth with his hand.  
Toki continued to feel Skwisgaar's member inside of him for a bit longer. Apparently, Skwisgaar's legendary stamina wasn't just the product of _very _flattering fan girls and groupies.  
It wasn't too long, however, before Skwisgaar could feel his own orgasm creep through his body and unleash itself. While pulling out he expelled his own seed on the bed and collapsed down with a deep sigh.  
"Yous is a good fuck," Skwisgaar said casually.  
"Hmph," Nathan grunted thoughtfully, "How the hell are we going to explain this?"  
"What's tos explain?" Toki asked, "I'ms not telling anyone."  
"Me neithers," agrees Skwisgaar.  
"Alright. No one says a word then."  
Nathan sat up along with the other two. As if nothing happened they quietly looked at each other and someone made a random observation about finding their clothes and explaining their disappearance to anyone who asked. 


End file.
